This invention relates to automatic embroidery machines. More particularly, this invention relates to control devices for automatic embroidery machines.
In conventional embroidery machines which embroider characters automatically, a plurality of characters are regarded as one group and stop codes are used for stopping data detection. Many discrimination codes corresponding to the stitch data are input at the same time and stitch work according to the stitch data is performed, group by group, in order. Such types of embroidery machines are well known.
According to these embroidery machines, the stitch work is conducted in order of input. It is impossible to input new discrimination codes during current stitch work in order to perform new stitch work and, if the new stitch work is urgently required, such conventional embroidery machines are inconvenient.